The Malfoy Trilogy - Fourth Year
by Allie Earnshaw
Summary: She's a Malfoy. BUt she's nothing like one. Alyssa Malfoy belongs to the HUGE family line of Malfoys, but she's in Gryffindor, and things are getting weird. When Umbridge takes over the school, her crush shows a bit of interest, and her brother becomes a Death-Eater, Alyssa's life starts falling apart. As if it wasn't already. Fourth year. Fourth chance.


Chapter 1 - 

"Alyssa! Draco! You're going to miss the Train!"

I rolled my eyes. "Coming mother!" I called back. I pulled down one eye, and applied a thick layer of black eyeliner. Then I did the same to the other one. Then I applied a slightly thinner layer on the tip of my eyelids. I checked. Perfect. I scrambled for my strawberry lip-gloss, and stuffed it into my black Hogwarts cloak. Then I grabbed my trunk, put my favourite enchantment spell on it – Wingardium-Leviosa – and made my way into Draco's room, across the hall.

I walked in, not bothering to knock. He'd never let me in. I found him staring out his window, at the Muggle scenery below. It was an enchantment, of course. Unlike most families, we Malfoys lived near Diagon Alley. Just us wizards. Us Pure-Bloods.

"Draco?" I knocked silently on the, now opened, door.

"Hmm." Came the reply.

"We've got to go." I urged, going to sit next to him on the windowsill. Before I could even touch it, he shooed me away to the door. I scowled. "Fine. Be like that." And I stomped out of his room. I stomped down the stairs and only stopped when my father, Lucius, glared at me. My scowl deepened. I went to the entrance, where my mother was waiting.

She straightened my spotless shirt, and adjusted my red and yellow tie, before fingering my hair. She tutted, but said nothing. We had had enough arguments in this house about my hair for one summer.

"Dra-" Narcissa shouted again. She was interrupted by Draco appearing in front of us, looking very bored.

"Here, Mother." He mumbled.

Lucius joined us by the door, "Forder!" he called, and our house elf appeared, looking scared as usual, wearing nothing but a couple of rags, "You're coming with us. Take Alyssa and Draco's trunks."

Forder nodded noiselessly, taking our trunks without question. I felt sorry for Forder. The Gryffindor spell had taken over me – but I guess it was there before as well. Why did the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor, if not? I gave Forder an empathetic look, and followed my parents out the door.

We didn't have to go through the wall between platform 9 and 10, like most people. No. Instead we just appeared in the middle of platform 9¾. I staggered, finding my balance on Draco's arm. I could not only see, but hear all the people bustling around, getting children onto the train, saying goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot a first-year sobbing in his mother's arms.

Finally. I was going back to Hogwarts. I spotted my friends – Roselynna Joycroll and Maia Poole - across the station. Roselynna waved vigorously, so I waved back, a broad grin spreading across my face. This was it. This was my fourth year. It was going to be fun. I could feel it.

Quickly, I kissed my mother on the cheek, and nodded to my father. "Be safe!" My mother warned, "Watch out for Dementors!"

"Yes, mother." I kissed her on the check again and went off, before she could say anything more. Before I was completely out of hearing distance, she said 'Look after your sister. Keep an eye on her' to Draco.

I ignored it, and ran over to my friends.

"He-y" I sang,

"Your hair!" Roselynna almost shouted, "It's… it's- I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah, I did some work on it." That was an understatement. I made it shoulder length, and took out any telltale ringlets, and replacing them with a bold fringe.

"It looks amazing!" Maia commented, "It really suits you."

"Thanks." I changed the subject, "How was your summer?"

"Great." Maia replied, "Tell you more 'bout it on the train. But before that…" Maia was looking at something over my shoulder. I turned around, and say Forder walking towards me, luggage in hand.

"Forder!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Thank you!"

"Do you need me to-" Forder started.

"Don't be silly!" I knew he was going to help me bring it onto the train, "I'm a human being, I can do it myself." I smiled gratefully at Forder, taking the trunk from his hand, and replacing it with a shilling. "Don't tell father." I whispered. Then I beckoned him away, so he obeyed.

"Okay, you have a house elf?" Maia asked.

"Yes, remember. I told you." Roselynna replied before I could. "Though he doesn't look the same as before."

"You saw Dobby." I explained, "But in my first year, Harry freed Dobby, so Lucius got us a new one. Forder." I glanced back before I went on, making sure no-one was lurking, "Forder is really nice. I really think we shouldn't have a house elf at all! But we're the Malfoys. It was 3 against 1. And 3 always wins."

"You're really nice to Forder, I mean, a whole Shilling." Maia jumped back in.

I shrugged, "It's just decency."

"I'm sure it's just pur-" The train horn blew, and we clambered to the nearest door. We easily found a booth towards the back of the train, and sat down, getting ready for the ride ahead.

I took out a couple of coins, ready for the lady who would come with snacks. I had quite the appetite for chocolate frogs. When I first tried them, on my trip to Hogwarts in my first year, Draco bought me a packet. I was really freaked out when the frog started jumping away, and Draco and I searched around the cart for almost the whole ride, laughing hysterically. We didn't find it, so we just bought a new one. The chocolate was amazing. It melted in your mouth easily, leaving the taste on the tip of your tongue.

The train horn blew again, jolted forward, and started chugging down the road, at 10 on the dot.

Sure enough, the lady arrived, selling all sorts of candy and treats. "Would you like anything m'dears." She said, in her raspy voice.

"No thank you." Roselynna and Maia replied in unison.

"Yes please." I said contradicting them, "A pack of chocolate frogs, and…" I scanned the contents on the cart. Jellybeans; JellySlugs; Drooble; Fudge Flies; Blood Pops, even Snake Bites. Gigantic lollipops. Wow. "Um, a packet of Drooble and Snake bites please." The lady traded the candy for two of my coins, and wandered off. Happily, I turned to my treats and gobbled down the frog. Mmmm. Chocolate Goodness.

I offered around the snakebites, and the Drooble. It was so good to use magic freely again. We stuffed our faces with candy, discussing our holidays, leaving me in the end, with 1 Snakebite, and 3 Droobles for school.

It was then, we heard a snicker from the sliding door. Goyle, one of Draco's annoying 'Body Guards' – more like Idiot Guards (don't tell him I said that) – was spying on us. From the door. I jumped up, slid my Ivory wand out of my pocket and said "Immobulous."

Immediately, Goyle fell to the ground with a _Thud_! I was furious. "Stay here." I told my friends. I walked up to Goyle and picked him up. From the corner of the cart, I saw Crabbe dart away. That was my clue. I raced after him, only stopping because I realised Goyle's head was hitting the wall, so I repositioned it. After that, I kept racing down the hall, people staring at me as I went. I finally cornered Crabbe, in his little cabin. With Draco. I narrowed my eyes and simply dropped Goyle onto the ground. "Why the hell, Draco!?" I yelled, "Why the HELL would you do that?"

"Calm down sister." He replied coolly, as other opened their doors, waiting to see a smack down. What are people these days?

"Why, in the world, would you send Goyle to spy on us?" I said, still shouting, my fringe bobbing with the train movements.

"I was simply keeping an eye on you, like mother said." He ran his hands through his hair. "I just didn't want to move. Plus." He leaned over the table and spoke to me in a stage whisper, "I like hearing your dirty secrets."

I wacked him on the back of his head, and stormed out of the room. Without turning around, I knew Draco was glaring at me. Just as I turned into an empty part of the train, he caught up with me, and spun me around. "How dare you." He hissed, "How dare you speak to me like that."

"Well, Malfoy." I addressed him like everyone else did, "Some of us, have guts." I had earned a pair or two, growing up with Draco. Ever since I got sorted into Gryffindor, it's been easier and easier to stand up to him. Even if I knew I was going to get punished later. "And others, have bodyguards." I regretted what I said at once. That was dangerous territory. I practically said that Crabbe and Goyle had bigger guts than he did. But I didn't show him my hesitation. I stood firmly, waiting for the slap.

"Alyssa Corn-" he started growling, before I interrupted.

"Look Draco. This is your year. Let's not start it on bad terms." I tried to amend.

Instead of agreeing, he grabbed my wrist, and squeezed it. "You've gotten rotten behavior Alyssa."

My hand was turning white.

"I bet it's that Mudblood you've been hanging out with."

"Don't!" I seethed, "Call her that."

It was turning pink.

"Oh, better still. That little half-blooded nobody you so desperately love."

"Draco let go!"

He let go abruptly. I soothed my burning hand, and store daggers at Draco. "Hope you had fun." And I ran off in silent tears.

By the time we reached Hogwarts, I'd calmed down. My wrist was still red, but the stinging had subsided. Now all there was a big red mark.

I told Rosie and Maia that I had slipped and banged my wrist against a railing, but they didn't believe me.

"How'd you know?" I asked Rosie. Even if she was a Joycroll, she couldn't be THAT epic.

Rosie shrugged. "I heard what you said to Draco, from outside, too, you know. I'm not deaf. You told me to stay... have you SEEN me actually obeying the rules?"

That would be a no, I thought in my head. "But-"

"No buts," Maia said. Rosie smiled secretly. 'No butts', Rosie said in Parseltongue. I laughed. She'd gotten used to that language, even though she knew very well she could speak to any animal on this planet, including exotic languages such as Goblin and Troll. Anything un-human, I decided. Well, I guess human counted as well. She was speaking to us.

"What did you say?" Maia asked.

"Nothing," Rosie said. "Let's go before all the seats are taken. I want to sit next to the first-years today." I agreed. Being a first year was nerve-wracking. And I knew more than anyone, what it was like not to have anyone to talk to. Considering I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor, well, long story short, no-one stood close to me, or even talked to me for the first couple of months.

We talked as we walked towards the seats. The opening ceremony with the sorting hat was soon over; I felt a little both angry and happy with the hat for giving me the house of Gryffindor. After the teachers were all introduced as well – our new Defense against the Dark Arts was someone from the Ministry. A Ms. Umbridge - Rosie was busy chatting with the Gryffindor first years; that was DEFINITELY our Roselynna Joycroll. Maia was blabbering about her family again: they went on a trip to Greece this summer, while I stayed cooped up at home doing nothing, of course.

Draco and I accidentally made eye contact. I scowled at him, and he smirked.

Rosie, being her usual observant self (she could've been Seeker if Harry wasn't), turned her head to face Draco as well. Her face wasn't angry, just sad. Draco's face turned red and he looked away as he talked to Pansy Parkinson beside him.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Tell me what's going on," she insisted.

I sighed, "I already told you. Well. Rather, you already told me." I crossed my arms, "That you knew." I added.

I could feel someone staring at me. I spun my head around, and found Draco still smirking at me. I huffed, and slouched in my chair, pulling my hair of my face. Then I remembered. I'd cut it. I couldn't cover my face anymore.

Cutting my hair was more an act of rebellion, than fashion sense. Don't get me wrong, the fashion was DEFINITELY a big part of the fact I cut it, but rebelling, not only my parents, but Draco as well, was a very big part of the decision. You see, over the summer, I was very isolated from my family. They were off doing things like, debating the fact that Hogwarts should only accept Pure-Bloods, and getting Draco ready for his big day. I didn't take part in any of this. Firstly, I didn't agree with the fact that Muggles and half-bloods shouldn't be allowed in the school. Secondly, I didn't want to face Draco bragging, every day throughout the summer. I spent most of my time, hiding out in my room. I went on my laptop, all the time. I Accio'd, food, and books. I felt like a bear hibernating through the winter.

I turned my head, so I was facing the teachers. I scanned the crowd. Filch. Snape. McGonagall. All the familiar ones. Then there was Dumbledore. He sat there, with his white/grey beard, and hair. He wore a blue robe, and slouched in his seat. No wait. Dumbledore was too elegant for the word slouched. He was _leaning_ back in his chair. He spotted me, and gave a little nod, that was barely noticeable. I gave him a small smile, before continuing on my scan. Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables went by in a flash. I knew who I was looking for. And there he was. Draco was right when he said I was 'desperately in love with him'.

Aiden Abrahams. His dark straight hair, with those little hints of blonde showing. His deep hazel eyes. He was amazing. And on top of all his looks, he was the funniest, most charismatic person you could ever meet. I remember that one time; I was sitting next to him in potions, because Snape set us up with partners. It was the best potions class I'd had. And that time, outside, when I-

"Alyssa… Earth to Alyssa." Maia was waving her hand in front of my face. She looked in the direction I was staring, and smiled.

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" I shook my head lightly to get myself to stop daydreaming.

"Alyssa, who were you looking at? Were you-" Maia smirked, but it didn't look nearly as scary as Draco's smirk, "You were! You were staring at" she lowered her voice, "Aiden Abrahams."

"Your point?" I said coolly.

Maia paused, as if thinking of something to say, "Right. You've been crushing on him for 2 years now. Go, ask him out!" Maia bumped my elbow against hers.

"No. He doesn't take any interest in me anyways."

"Are you kidding!?" Rosie joined the conversation. "He totally likes you!"

"No. He doesn't." I denied, standing up. "I've got to go unpack before tomorrow. I'll see you at the dorm?"

"Doesn't matter." both replied.

"They say, teeth clenched." I laughed. "Why? Why don't you think I should unpack?"

"Umm." Maia started.

"Mischief." Rosie ended, "Is your middle name."

"I won't get into any trouble. I promise." I then turned, and walked out of the great hall.

I twisted easily through the corridors of talking pictures. "Hello! Hello, hello hello! Good Evening! How'd you do?" called the pictures, as I walked past. Then Sir Nicholas floated by, his white shade, cheerier than the other ghosts.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." I said joyfully.

"Hello Alyssa. Read for your fourth year?" Sir Nicholas asked, his happy voice ringing through the almost empty school.

"It's going to be great." I replied, "I've got to run to my dorm. Good Evening Sir Nicholas." He nodded, and I walked away quickly.

I took out my Marauder's Map. Harry gave it to me, because I kept getting lost, last year. I studied the papery red ink, while walking through the corridors. Suddenly, a first grader from Slytherin rounded the corner, and I nearly bumped into him. "I-I'm so sorry." The boy shook, "That was v-very stupid of m-me."

'Doesn't matter." I said, "It was my fault anyways."

"I know, t-this is a w-weird q-question, but could y-you direct me to t-the Slytherin dorm-dormitory?" He glanced around nervously, " I know you may n-not want to speak t-to me, because y-your Gryffindor, but I'm r-really l-lost."

"Of course I'll direct you!" I replied warmly, "You're really close actually. Just turn a left here, and you'll find a door to the right. That's the Slytherin dorms." I pointed out the corridor as I spoke.

"T-thank you." He stuttered, "I'm Dean T-Thomas."

"Alyssa Malfoy." I shook his hand.

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Instead he bowed at an acute angle and scurried off.

I ignored his shock. I went back to studying the map, making sure I wouldn't bump in-

I bumped into someone, making mine, and the person's bag contents spill across the floor. I dropped the map in shock. "I'm sorry!" I looked up, to find myself staring into Aiden's tanned face. "Oh." I squeaked, "Aiden."

"Hi Alyssa." He smiled, bending down to pick up some of his things. I followed, searching for my junk among his useful tools. I compared. He had pocket knives, paper, pens, a sketchbook, and a few other practical things. I had an empty nail polish bottle, 3 packets of strawberry flavored gum, and colour after colour after colour of gel pens, that scattered all over the floor, lids separated. I blushed , while picking up my things, and self consciously stuffing them into my shoulder bag.

After taking his own things (he was quite fast), he helped me a little. I blushed again, and wanted to kick myself. "Thanks," I blurted.

"No worries," he said, giving me a kind smile. "Do you need help to the common room too?" he teased.

He asked me something! Alyssa, for God's sake, answer him! "Uh... no thanks. I'm fine." It all came out as one word. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Okay then," he shrugged. "What are you doing out here now, anyways? Isn't it a bit too early?" He smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm a bit... nosey."

"What? No, no, you're not!" Focus! "What are _you_ doing out then? I doubt you want to unpack."

"You wanted to unpack?" he raised on of his brown brows. Silently, he laughed, shaking his head, "Anyways, I was on my way to Hagrid's. I'm meeting a few others there... You wanna come?"

"Umm, sure." I kicked my boot into the ground, biting my lip sheepishly.

"Cool. Let's go." Aiden held out his arm, and beckoned for me to follow. Nervously, I grabbed his arm, and we walked to a thin, stone corridor. Aiden pulled out his wand – a sleek ivory wand, that was really straight, but had an engraved pattern on it – and told me to hold on. "You've travelled through the air before, right?" he asked. Before I could answer that, no, I had never travelled through the air, he muttered something and we folded into a bright light.

I think I screamed, but I couldn't hear myself, because in two seconds flat, we landed just outside Hogwarts.

Instantly, I let go of Aiden's arm, and gathered myself. "Oh. My. God." I said slowly, "That. Was. Amazing! Did we just apparate?"

"Yeah." Aiden smiled sheepishly. "It isn't allowed until you pass the test but…"

"It's fun. Full of Mischief." I finished, "Yeah." I nodded, and laughed. "Well then. Lead the way."

A bunch of other people were already at Hagrid's. I recognized a couple, and the rest, were complete strangers. They were all wearing Hogwarts uniform, including the special cloaks. It was pretty cold, but I left mine in my trunk. As soon as Aiden and I walked into Hagrid's cozy hut, everyone stopped talking, and stared at us.

I leaned into Aiden, "Do they usually stop talking when you walk in?" I whispered, fidgeting with my shirt.

"Not, exactly." He replied, giving the crowd a small smile. "Hey guys." He spoke up, "I brought someone to join us tonight. That's fine, right?"

I tried giving them my best smile, but I was feeling awkward, so it probably came across as a grimace. "Hi." I waved my hand once.

"Hello." One of the people said, finally. "I'm Frieda Donners. Ravenclaw." She stood up, and came to shake my hand.

"Alyssa Ma-"

"We know who you are." A guy from Gryffindor said, not exactly in a cold voice, but not in a welcoming one either.

I looked at the ground, "Maybe I should go back." I started to mutter, "I shouldn't be her-"

Aiden nudged my arm, and I looked up at him. "Come on." He said silently, "Take a seat."

"But I don't think-"

"Take a seat" Aiden urged. I went to an empty seat and sat down. He pulled up a chair opposite me and sat down. He grabbed two mugs of Butter Beer, and put one down in front of me. Smiling at me, he took a sip.

In the silence, I burst out laughing. Aiden had a foam moustache. It was thick, and slowly dripped into his mouth. He caught onto the laugh, which made the foam drip even quicker, until a whole lump fell into his lips. He licked them, and told me to try it. Giving him a cautious look, I took a sip.

The mug was huge, and the drink was settled underneath the white frosting. When I tried to drink it, I got loads of the sugar on my face, before I could taste the actual liquid.

I looked up, taking my dainty nose out of the big cup. The whole room echoed with hearty laughter and giggles. "Wha- What?" I looked at Aiden, who had buried his face in his arms. "Why?" I licked the part above my lip, getting rid of all the foam there. Aiden looked up, and grinned. He pulled out a napkin, and dabbed my nose. I stared at his hand, making me go cross eyed.

When Aiden finally pulled his hand away, the napkin was soggy. "Ha." I gurgled, "I didn't know that was there!" Aiden laughed wholeheartedly.

A few of the group were still smiling, and one of the Hufflepuffs said, "You're not bad, Malfoy."

I widened my eyes. "Please." I cringed, "Don't call me Malfoy. That's already entitled to my brother."

"Okay. No Malfoy."

It was only then, I realised Hagrid and Fang weren't in the room. It was Hagrid's hut. Shouldn't he be here. I asked the crew why Hagrid wasn't here.

"Oh, he not here remember?" Frieda replied, I did remember now, Dumbledore had announced it during the dinner. "He left us the house. Said we could hang out in it."

"Oh. Cool"

The rest of the night flew by smoothly. As it was getting late, Aiden offered to bring me back to the school, because I didn't know the grounds.

"And, it's better to travel in a pair." He'd added. I accepted the offer, and I walked back, holding onto his arm, like on the way.

Chapter 2

"Bye Aiden." I whispered, taking off my boots. We were in the Gryffindor common room now, and I didn't want to wake Maia and Rosie up, when I walked into the dorm. "Thanks for a great night."

"No problem." He replied, taking off his own shoes, "We should do it again sometime." I tugged the hair at the back of my head, like I do when I'm nervous. When we were hanging out, all my nervousness vanished, and it was easy to talk to him, but now, suddenly, all of it came flooding back, making my vocabulary limited to 'yeah', 'fine', and 'sure'.

"See you tomorrow, in…" Aiden looked up at the decorated ceiling, thinking for a second, "Potions. Am I right?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, strangling mini me in my head. "See ya!" I called, rushing up the steps in my thick socks.

Noiselessly, I pushed open the door, waiting there, willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, I wandered into the room, easily finding my bed, and lying down in it.

Out of nowhere, a candle was lit, making the bright flame dance around the black darkness. Out of the shadows, Rosie's face popped up, making her look like a demon.

"Where were you." Rosie hissed, before I could say anything.

"I went… out." I replied slowly, "To get… Ice-Cream." God Alyssa. You're so stupid. To get Ice-Cream. Really?

"Alyssa. You're a terrible liar." Rosie said matter-of-factly.

"I know." I confessed.

Rosie looked me in my grey/blue eyes, and smiled slowly, making her look even scarier in the candle light. "You were out with Aiden, weren't you?"

"What!? No. No, no, no. Why would I- that wouldn't make any sense." Rosie gave me a look. "Yes." I lulled my head in shame.

"I don't even know why you bother to lie to me." Rosie whispered.

"Why?" I replied, "Are you psychic?" I joked. You see, Rosie – being a Joycroll – had an ability to talk to animals. Understand animals. It was one of her 'powers'.

"No." her voice became lower, "I met Draco." Oh yeah, another thing. My best friend was simultaneously dating my brother.

"Oh. You saw us?"

"Yes."

"Did Draco see us?"

"Yes."

"Great." I said sarcastically. My brother, even though we fight, have problems with each other, and usually take different sides, is very protective of me. Even if he doesn't admit it.

In my second year, I was hanging out with Colin Creevey, as a dare, but Draco – not knowing that it was a dare – started stalking me, making sure Colin didn't do anything. I found out what he was doing later, when I asked Rosie why Draco wasn't hanging with her.

I sighed, pulling my knees to my chin. "I'm gonna just…" Rosie said, her eyes sparkling with guilt.

"Yeah. Sleep." I gave her a half-smile, and leaned against my bedframe, while she blew out her candle, and went back to bed.

In the moonlight, I could see myself. My hair was shining, and so was my shirt, which was peeking out of the black jacket. The jacket. Aiden's jacket. He gave it to me because I got cold.

That night, I didn't sleep. I just stared out of the window, feeling like I was in a dreamless life.

Because I hadn't slept the night before, I had giant bags under my eyes. Luckily, they were easily covered up by eyeliner. Lots and lots of eyeliner.

First class of the day, like Aiden had said, was potions, with Professor Snape.

I rushed in, almost tripping over my own feet. Snape gave me the smallest nod, as I took my seat. A few seconds later, Snape started speaking, and everyone was eerily silent.

"Today." Snape's voice rang through the classroom, "I will be giving you assigned seats, for the next 2 months. Everyday, you will come in, and sit down, in that seat." If this was any other class, we would all murmur complaints, but this was Snape, so everyone stayed quiet.

He took a piece of chalk, and drew a giant version of the classroom. After that, he labeled each seat, twice as fast. When he was finished, he turned around, and simply said, "Go."

We all scrambled here and there finding our chairs. I was put in the corner of the class, but at the front nonetheless. My partner, ended up being Maia, probably because I was a Malfoy, and Snape was doing me a favour. When Maia sat down next to me, her brown hair bobbing, I gave her a small smile, because I was too tired to grin. Leaning back in my chair, I took out my wand – a not completely straight, but not bent at an angle like Bellatrix's, wand, with a vine walking around it – and flicked it around.

"Malfoy." Snape barked. I thought he was calling Draco, so I continued playing with my wand. "Alyssa Malfoy." He barked again. I perked up, sitting straight in my chair. "That's better." He said, not even giving a hint of a smile.

"Today, we will be making Baneberry potions. You will work with your partners. Beware; don't get any on your hands. It could be fatal." On his last word, he looked straight at Maia. "Now, start."

Brewing stands and instruments appeared at our desks. So did the instructions we needed, and the ingredients.

I was bored. I kept on playing with the instruments, earning slaps on the hand from Maia. I searched the room for Rosie-and found her. Sitting next to Aiden.

My heart skipped a beat. Aiden-sitting next to Rosie? I looked towards Snape, and tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy, as I looked at them both working together.

'Come to your senses, Alyssa!' my mind cried. Rosie's dating Draco, isn't she? She's not the type to cheat!

_The next thing you know…_ my evil mind started.

_No. _I cut off. _No. No. No._

I stared into space, willing my eyes not to creep over to Aiden. This tactic didn't work, and I had to pry them away from him every other second. I started thinking back to the summer. It wasn't the greatest one, but it was becoming a much more relaxed and happy place, than it was one week ago. Mostly because of the new teacher, Ms. Umbridge. We had her for the next lesson, and I'd heard more than enough about her. A shiver went down my spine, thinking about it all. The Innocent voice, and face. The new system – OWLs. As if there weren't enough in Hogwarts – the thought that she could take over Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. And not to mention the clothes. They were ALWAYS – Eurgh – Pink.

_Bang_!

Snape threw down his book on the desk in front of me. "Alyssa Malfoy." He said, making the whole class stop and stare, "You will come to my room for detention, and if you don't know why – you'll come for a week." He walked off, leaving everyone to wonder why, exactly, I got into trouble.

"What's there to look at?" I sneered – accidently – and all 60 eyes turned away from me.

Soon enough, the end of the class creeped up, and it was time for my Detention. Snape gave a note to Maia, saying why I wouldn't be in class. She was to give it to Ms. Umbridge, as soon as she entered the class.

"Follow me, Miss. Malfoy." Snape said as soon as everyone had piled out. I was led down the familiar corridors, down to Snape's 'office.' Well, I guess if you could called it an office. It was dark, and you could barely see anything, except a blank light, just above Snape's rotten old desk. There was definitely an old armchair in there, but I couldn't see what colour it was. I squinted at the shelves in the corner. They were filled with books, and potions. I accidently bumped into one of the shelves, and a purple capsule dropped, nearly landing on my foot, and sizzled, leaving a scorched mark in the burgundy carpet. "Don't. Touch. Anything." Snape said. Well, that killed my idea of picking up one of the tattered books.

"Yessir." I mumbled. He led be through the room, ducking under a broken ceiling fan, and easily sidestepping a fallen lampshade. How he could remember all of this, I did not know. But I mimicked his movements; to make sure I didn't trip on any unsuspecting objects. When we finally got to the end – where the desk stood – Snape sat me down, in the chair in front of the big block of wood.

"So. What's my Detention?" I asked dryly.

"You've got to clean this room. Without Magic." Snape answered in his slow, deep voice.

"Wha- What!?" I screeched, "It's… It's a MESS!"

"It's detention Alyssa." Snape said. I knew it could be worse. Snape was just – well. He was Snape. In a way, Snape was my uncle. He wasn't very mean to me in class, because I'm the daughter of one of Voldemort's Right-Hand men. I knew if I was Harry Potter, I would be scrubbing this place spotless.

"Fine." I scowled.

"Good." Was the reply. Snape then got up and said, "I'll be back in an hour. I'd start with the books." And with that he turned around, making his black cloak flail, and he… marched, I guess, out the door.

I heard a small click. One that I knew was coming. Sighing deeply, I got up, and looked around. Finally I found what I was looking for. It was brown, feathery and of extremely good use in this situation.

The duster helped immensely. As I went up to the bookcase, I saw that you couldn't see what the books were called, because they were all covered in a thick layer of Dust. Knowing Snape, he probably didn't even use this room. It was saved just for Detention.

As I ran the duster along the Bindings, I made amazing discoveries. There were millions of really ancient book, filled with the most amazing of spells. A book JUST for spells used in the bathroom – and it was 946 pages long. Books for almost everything. Cooking, teaching, being cool. Making everyone like you. It was crazy!

As I neared the last shelf, I found an old photo album. Curiously, I pulled it out of its place, and flipped it open. It was filled with pictures of a young boy, with milky white skin, and long raven black hair. There he was, sitting under a tree. Casting a spell. Talking to a girl, with ginger hair. The boy was in Hogwarts, and he was wearing a Slytherin uniform.

That's when it hit me. This was Snape. Intrigued, I flipped though all the pages, passing time. Even at a young age, Severus needed a haircut.

Before I knew it, I could hear Snape coming up the corridor. Oops. I cringed, looking around the room. It was a mess. I hadn't done anything.

Spell. A Spell. I opened the nearest spell book, scanning the pages. Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning… Found it!

I chanted the word, and flicked my wand. In one swift movement, the photo album was snatched out of my hands, all the books fell into place, and all the dust disappeared. I picked up the duster, and pretended to be dusting the coffee table, which I could see clearly now.


End file.
